cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Paxton Jameson
"Thank you, Hecate, for everything you've done. Without you, we probably would be dead by now." - Paxton to Hecate. Paxton Jameson is a young Necromancer (later a Reaper) and student at Pemberton's Academy. He is a member of the student board. Early Life Paxton was born on a sunny day in August, 2001. From the day he was born he was always followed around by ghosts. His mother, an experienced Witch and Medium, always managed to keep the ghosts at bay until his eighteenth birthday when the ghosts finally spoke to him. They told him of a great evil approaching on the horizon and that he needed to get to Pemberton's Academy. The Academy Season One Paxton arrived at the Academy the same day Brian did. He watched Brian being brought into the building when Hecate surprised him. After he calmed down, she escorted him to Alistair who enrolled him immediately. After a week of learning regular magic, he asked if he could start studying necromancy. Alistair denied him this, stating that necromancy was too tough for a beginner. But Hecate began teaching him in secret. Over this time, he and Hecate would form a strong friendship. When Frederick attacked the Academy with his monsters, Paxton and Hecate fought together. Paxton fought valiantly but was stabbed by a manticore. Not wanting her friend to die, Hecate resurrected him but this resulted in him becoming a Reaper. The Academy Season Two The Academy Season Three The Academy Season Four Personality Paxton is an inquisitive and intelligent guy, always eager to learn more about magic and necromancy. He's also a bit of an outsider and likes to keep to himself mostly. The only person he allows to be with him during his alone time is Hecate, whom he's very fond of. Appearance Paxton is slightly shorter standing in at 5'10. He's also a bit skinny and lengthy. His hair is curly. When he goes into his Reaper form, his skin turns paler and wrinkles. Powers and Abilities As a Wizard: * Necrokinesis - '''Paxton can manipulate the dead with certain spells. He learns most of these spells from Hecate but also learned a few of them from his mother. * '''Death Defiance - '''Paxton can defy death with the help of a spell. * '''Death Inducement - Through the use of an incantation, Paxton can whoever he chooses die. * Telekinesis '''- Paxton can move things with his willpower. * '''Telepathy - '''Paxton can read peoples minds. He can even read the minds of the dead. * '''Erebokinesis - Paxton can control and summon darkness itself. As a Reaper: * Super Strength - '''Paxton was able to push back an attacking student and send them sailing backwards into a wall. * '''Invisibility - Paxton can render himself invisible to the naked eye. * Astral Perception - Paxton can see spirits in the Dark Dimension. * Teleportation - Paxton can teleport anywhere at anytime in the universe relatively quickly. He's used this ability a number of times. * Dimensional Access - Paxton teleported himself and Nora to the Dark Dimension accidentally. * Resurrection - Paxton can resurrect dead humans. * Chronokinesis - Paxton can manipulate and stop time. This is shown when he stops time for a student who became a ghost so he could escort them to the afterlife. * Astral Projection - Paxton can project his astral form out of his body. * Super Stamina - Paxton never tires and doesn't sleep very often. * Invulnerability - When Artemis fired her arrows at him, they shattered against his body. * Killing Touch - Paxton can kill humans and supernatural beings by simply touching them. * Electromagnetic Interference - When Paxton was brought back, the lights in the Academy all began to flicker and turn off by themselves. * Wind Manipulation - Paxton can telekinetically bring about gusts of wind. * Biokinesis - Paxton can manipulate the biology of humans and supernatural beings alike. * Dream Walking - Paxton was able to talk into Brianna's dreams to tell her of the coming of the Greek Gods. Trivia * He is the first Reaper seen in the series. * He is the first person killed by a manticore. * He is now immortal since becoming a Reaper. Category:The Academy Students Category:Terrans Category:Reapers